tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Shi
Jiang Shi (Jiǎng Shī, 講師; Kōshi Written as; 讲师 ) is both the current head of the Anqi family and a powerful Magi whose potential earned him a sealing designation from the Mage's Association. Originally, Jiang Shi was a major factor during the Seventh Holy Grail War who helped save the world from it's unimaginable evil. He initially fused with the heroic spirit of which created the new entity known only as Archer. Throughout the war's duration, Houyi's emanation underwent personal changes brought about by Jiang Shi's mental representation. The passionate, determine, caring warmth that Jiang Shi's soul radiated forced Houyi to regain his original courage. Ultimately bonding both representations further and halting another plot against humanity created by Gaia. Together, Archer became a servant whose strength went unmatched by most. After the grail's conclusion, Houyi and Jiang Shi underwent an emotional diffusion. Both promised to share a drink upon reaching their divine statuses and would surely meet once more. They swore an oath of brotherhood under a Peach Tree as they crafted an emotional bond greater than simple partners. And such, it forced Jiang Shi to transform into one who treasures those closest to him. Jiang Shi continues his quest of achieving First Magic to ascend beyond humanity while avoiding both the Mage's Association and Church. This journey is accompanied by familiar faces that were both enemies and friends during the previous Grail War. Jiang Shi constantly finds himself submerged waist deep into deadly situations as he pushes forward. Profile Background Jiang Shi spent his early childhood in New York City; Where his parents prepared their successor to inherit the Anqi family traditions, secrets, and magic crest. Born under a different name, Jiang Shi lived a relatively normal childhood. Besides occasional magecraft sessions, the prodigious successor enjoyed quality time among friends while attending school. Since those of pure Anqi lineage were often feared, his parents relied on normancy for obscurity. Mages despised the average human's daily activity and chose to avoid crossing worlds; Which, believed by his parents, would Jiang Shi to live inconspicuously until maturity. However, Jiang Shi was noticeably different among normal humans. Leading to their son living a tortured childhood filled with seclusion and an extreme self-brought alienation. Fleeing the Executioners Furthering Studies Appearance Personality Jiang Shi is often characterized as a confused Magi who mixes philosophy with necromancy. Although a voice of reason, Jiang Shi will also provide the role of Devil's Advocate. He is one who lacks the true classification of good, evil, right or wrong. While murdering is wrong, Jiang Shi has killed to protect those he care for and further his goal. As a child, Jiang Shi despised how savagely his parents treated humanity and life itself. Although he respected them, Shi constantly displayed a hidden rebellion that arose from a belief that Necromantic love was an appreciation of death. Not an entertainment recieved from performing horrid actions. Jiang Shi initially avoided Magecraft progression and berated those who sought something as futile as immortality. Jiang Shi lacked parental obligation and lived selfishly which caused other Magi to look in disapproval. Jiang Shi simply wished for solitude. For him to live alone with his thoughts somewhere deep in a distant forest. However, discovering the corpses of his parents changed Jiang Shi's aspects towards both life and death. Their corpses became a traumatizing image that twisted the young Magi. He realized life's extreme delicacy and began to fear it's destruction. Jiang Shi saw life as a sick joke; A set amount of time to experience infinity and all that life could offer. But Jiang Shi also gained an appreciation for death as it became the only promise that was never broken. This transformation lead to Jiang Shi enjoying being in Death's presence which progressed his necromancy to even greater levels. He is often found loitering in graveyards and hospitals. Experimenting on corpses and developing further spells to progress the art of Necromancy. He also managed to build multiple workshops deep within China's catacombs; Each protected by skeletal guardians. Jiang Shi is a Magi who can neither be classified as entirely good nor evil. Jiang Shi lives a life where chaos, order, life and death are simply tools to bring happiness and joy. He will reanimate a corpse to make a child laugh and create a small militia of zombies to protect his loved one's. Jiang Shi believes that humans should help one another despite their ranks and utterly despises how Magus view humans; Usually berating Magi as practitioners of a dying art. This disgust also translate towards the way Magus view the art of Necromancy. Thought of as beautiful by Jiang Shi, he believes that the Magus Association snobbish view towards the Dark Arts is responsible for humanities various calamities and their own futile lives. Death is the only promise, a force which even compels those believed to be gods. It is the secret behind various Magics and perhaps it's creator. And such, Jiang Shi wishes to evolve beyond such levels. Jiang Shi, although against religion, is a spiritual being who follows Buddhist teachings. One important teaching Shi strictly adheres to is the interference of deities. He supports the idea that man should strive for self empowerment while only accepting help from those above rather than relying on it. He often tells that God may or may not provide support and by utilizing one's own energy, humans are able to overcome any struggle....Jiang Shi's belief about religion compliments his subliminal abilities as they allow him to perform acts similar to prophets. Role Fate/apocalyptica Kara no Jōju Abilities Jiang Shi is a Magus born into the illusive and secluded Anqi Family. And such, possesses generations of magical research and experimentation sealed within. However, despite prodigious skill, the current generation's head is classified as a Freelancer (フリーランサー, Furīransā); An unaffiliated magus who utilizes magecraft for compensation obtained through various jobs. These missions range from investigating spiritual anomalies to halting the progress of magus who threaten humanity. On a greater scale, Jiang Shi is easily viewed as a counter guardian. Magecraft Jiang Shi is the product of a special birth brought upon by two necromancers practicing ageless spells on a fetus. And such, he was born with a purity rarely seen in the modern age. Making Jiang Shi a direct descendant, completely untainted, to his families founder; Anqi Sheng. Thus Jiang Shi possesses the magical potential of an ancient wizard. If using simple numbers to calculate the rankings of the Mage's Association's history of Magus; Jiang Shi is a Magi whose potential places him at a ranking of 93. The sheer amount of magic circuits within his body grants Jiang Shi an A rank in mana which is often noted as being half a step away from Caster; A trait Jiang Shi possessed even before becoming a servant. The Mage's Association predicted However, Jiang Shi's lack of proper training caused the immense resevoir of power to become dormant. A hidden potential rarely tapped upon. Jiang Shi's father described it as simply utilizing the tip of the iceberg. Jiang Shi's magical circuits are described in an analogy similar to Ciel. While normal Magi possess beer mug's worth of magical energy that fire like a water gun during battle, Jiang Shi has a 18 liter tank that has a water hose force. Fortunately, Jiang Shi was born with several times the energy that normal magi are given. It was Jiang Shi's immense magical potential that allowed him to survive summoning Houyi, as such a process awakened the dormant circuits. Causing immense pain but granting acess to Houyi's former abilities rather easily. Unfortunately, Jiang Shi lacks proper control of his energy resulting in wasteful spells that utilize more magical energy during battle than normal. Also, the forced awakening of Jiang Shi's dormant magical circuits lead to Archer experiencing various pains. However, his immense magical energy has allowed him to stand toe to toe with Caster classed servants. He is also constantly training to control the magical output of his craft. Jiang Shi inherited a unique Sorcery Trait possessed by the Anqi Family. The trait, known as Dual Origin, stems from Anqi Sheng actualizing the through his legendary Magic. The Taiji, a cosmological term for the Supreme Ultimate, is an ancient philosophy that originates from China. The concept of Taiji explores cosmic dualities represented by Yin and Yang. Yang symbolizes generated activity through the color white while Yin defines stillness with the color black. As well as each color possessing the opposite within itself. Yin and Yang simultaneously define contrary forces found throughout nature. Such manifestations include day, night, fire, water, darkness, light, male and female. Physical and conceptual existences are given a complementary and interconnected aspect that is also it's antithesis. Often mistaken as complete opposites, these contrary ideals ultimately give rise to one another. They are the source of the previous existence; As night creates day and day turns into night. Although everything possesses an inverse, it is the fusion of both individual parts that creates an entirily new yet stronger existence. One infamous example involves the dual origin of Severing and Binding. The combination of two opposites into one created a weapon capable of destroying all before it while causing irreversible damage. Ultimately, Jiang Shi's Dual Origin trait foretold the creation of Archer from Jiang Shi's birth. Two opposite spirits that gave rise to one another. Jiang Shi's Dual Origins are Destruction (隠滅,inmetsu) and Preservation (維持,iji). Two opposing aspects that ultimately lead to one another. Without one, the other cannot exist and such possess an interconnected relationship. Preservation could not have been obtained by humanity if they never witnessed Destruction. Such an event essentially would have resulted in humans lacking a need to preserve if destruction never existed. Jiang Shi's dual origins compliment one another as well as guide his every action. Each decision originates from either Preservation or Destruction; Either destroying or protecting. However, Shi's sorcery trait combines these origins with the idea of and to actualize a new origin. One that either preserves by destroying or destroys by preserving. One primary example involves his goal to halt the Seventh Holy Grail War. By destroying the grail and those who support it, Jiang Shi can preserve mankind. This dual origin is physically represented through Jiang Shi's body. Dr. Madison, after constructing Jiang Shi's Origin Blade, reflected on the experience as both troubling and exciting. She created the dynamic fusion by removing bones from the right of his rib cage (Yin) and the left of his rib cage (Yang) before mixing them in an ashen form. Which was then infused into a stainless steel blade. By amalgamating the different aspects, it created an effect that became even greater as a whole. Another observable trait is seen with Jiang Shi's selective memory. He is unable to forget destruction, including events of total devestation. His mind preseres the memory, immortalizing it mentally. However, this continuous suffering caused Jiang Shi to find preciousness in life. An ironic outcome for a prodigious necromancer. Jiang Shi's dual origins are a primary example of Taiji. Dr. Madison predicted that if Souren Araya, whose tales she read from various books kept in the Mage's Association, would have only required Jiang Shi's body to achieve his goal; Had he lived a little longer of course. Preservation is to protect from destruction, and destruction is to end preservation. Destruction caused by enemies have lead to the preservation of many beliefs. After numerous acts of destructive terrorism, countries are known for preserving their national pride and gaining strength from this newfound resolution. While preserving has resulted in the destruction of ideals. Such situations occur when horrid rulers continue their malevolent reign leading to a chaotic revolution. However, preservation after destruction creates a situation that remains as is. Jiang Shi describes it in a manner similar to remembering traumatic visions of war. By filling memories to the brim with destructive experiences, they are preserving it's existence internally. Jiang Shi's dual origin influences his daily activities. Every decision results in either preservation or destruction through the opposing aspect. Shi is unable to protect without causing destruction, as seen in his goal of destroying the grail to halt it's corruptive ambitions. Even task as simple as preserving an item or object would result in destroying something in the proces. Although a car may remain functional after Shi attempts to fix it, an entirely different problem will arise that resulted from Shi messing something else up. And when Shi attempts to destroy something, he must protect something as well. Also, Jiang Shi uses a skill taught to him by his father. It is a special ability that plays off their native tongue and utilizes the multiple meanings of Chinese Characters for incantations. A Ten Count incantation can be spoken utilizing chinese characters in half the time. Allowing a Ten Count spell to have an incantion that rivals the time of a five count spell and so on and so forth. Jiang Shi can cast full powered spells with the time it takes to chant half the incantation. When combined with his High-Speed Incantation, Jiang Shi is able to invoke powerful spells in less time with the same power. *'Wind Spiritual Obedience': Based off the memory of flying throughout the night, Jiang Shi replicated his partners technique utilizing wind based magecraft... Necromancy Necromancy is Jiang Shi's signature art and perhaps the only magecraft he is capable of learning; A trait often thought due to his dual origin being Destruction (隠滅,inmetsu) and Preservation (維持,iji).. His expertise in Necromancy has earned him various titles such as the worlds greatest corpse manipulater. And such, has earned a Philosopher based sealing designation from the Mage's Assocation. Jiang Shi's reanimations possess a superhuman classification for physical power. He can preserve flesh in a manner that rejects time itself. Allowing corpses to continuously serve his every will for extended amounts of time. The sheer quality and quantity of his craft allows Jiang Shi to create an army in a matter of minutes. For such reasons,Lilianna has contracted Jiang Shi's help on various ocassions. As a Necromancer, the Mage's Association branded Jiang Shi with a sealing designation for performing the closest form of a true reanimation. He revived a little girl, who was the victim of a vicious car crash, and made her his favored familiar. Although Magi produced ghouls are nothing special compared to Vampires, they exist in a state that remove various symbols of death. Archer possesses a Magic Crest which belongs to the strongest Necromantic family. As someone who enjoys death, Jiang Shi is known for utilizing corpses as weapons and servants. It is said that Jiang Shi was born a necromantic prodigy unseen for multiple generations. And that due to the negative stigma, we hidden by his family from both the Church and Mage's Association. Even as a child, Jiang Shi would reanimate the corpses of his pets. Perhaps his favorite creation are hopping zombies who serve his personal needs. Jiang Shi's prowess and study has caused the Mage's Association to constantly reconsider requesting Jiang Shi to join. Jiang Shi's perspective towards death resembles a love for food. The necromancer explains that while he enjoys eating, Jiang Shi hates cooking. Which further demonstrates the difference of how he views the art of necromancy. Although he finds joy in experimenting with death, Jiang Shi does not possess the love of killing that many necromancer's possess and would rather wait during a war or catastrophe to scavenge for remains. It is perhaps this knowledge that propels his usage far beyond other Magus. Due to the negative stigma attached to necromancy, Jiang Shi is a prodigy that is often ignored by high ranking officials. While aspiring Magi find such a situation troublesome, Jiang Shi views it as an ideal situation as it allows him to progress his studies further undisturbed. However, those who hold considerable power within the Mage's Association state that ignoring Jiang Shi is perhaps the greatest mistake committed by the organization. Jiang Shi has created multiple hidden workshops in various hidden graveyards, morgues and catacombs throughout China. He even lives in front of one, which serves as his primary workshop. Their obvious aura of death, which is an affinity Jiang Shi possesses, creates a natural deterrent to enemies. It also serves as a wonderous base for both Jiang Shi when coupled with unholy guardians and protective spells....Jiang Shi's expertise surrounds reanimating corpses to obey his every command. Due to their lack of life, Jiang Shi's ghouls are incredibly resilant, fighting without an ounce of pain. They also retain the strength they possessed in life but without the limiters placed by one's brain. Granting them physical boost which rival superhuman enhancements. Jiang Shi also indulges in the art of birthing horrid monsters for various purposes. Whenever Jiang Shi discovers a new location, he attempts to replicate the monsters of lore as a method of battle. As of yet, Jiang Shi's creations are hidden deep within his workshops. The Church has stated that Jiang Shi possesses the potential to elevate Necromancy to levels long forgotten. Ultimately, Jiang Shi's efforts are in the pursuit of the First Magic; A form of sorcery that replicates and governs true resurrection. It is a horrid quest that he hopes will grant him Immortality and allow him to ressurect Fu completely..... *'Limitless Reawakening': Jiang Shi's greatest and most infamous spell involves the extraordinary ability of reanimation. A falsification of life, Jiang Shi's spell utilizes magical energy in place of biological functions to bring forth a mindless servant. Houyi's representation labels it an unholy mockery of life but incredibly creative. He later adds that Jiang Shi's favoring this method of battle results from his continuous loneliness and the lost of his parents. A child born into death learned at young age how fragile life truly is and wishes to defeat death. And this spell is his first step against his lifelong enemy. The reanimated can range from animals, humans and even phantasmal beast when used at full power. Once activated, those reanimated began to act as Jiang Shi's puppets, folling his every mental order without falter. This absolute obedience stems from humans and magus alike possessing a certain level of magical energy resistance when they are alive but losing their circuits upon death. Circulating magical energy inside one's Circuits allows them to resist outside magical energy that tries to invade. However, Jiang Shi is granted an unrivaled level of manipuation upon corpses since Magic Circuits are located in one's soul. Once living organisms die, their soul exits their body and disperses into Akasha. Leaving only a physical container that rots with time. Jiang Shi's process of reanimation works by placing magical energy into their body. Granting a spark of life that behaves similar to batteries in an automaton. And in tune with his origin, Jiang Shi crafted a spell that preserves flesh and muscle. Allowing Jiang Shi to continuously manipulate corpses without worrying of decay. Jiang Shi can activate the spell by touch or flowing his magical energy through his surroundings using an incantation. Such a method allows Jiang Shi to reanimate a larger amount of corpses with a single spell. He once brought back an entire hospital's worth to combat a rampaging demon. Jiang Shi's reanimations surpass normal necromancy by far. They have rivaled the familiars created by http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Apostle#Ghoul Dead Apostles]. Creatures are usually stronger than they actually are during life. Living organisms subconsciously limit their physical output to ensure self-destruction does not occur. However, this personal limiter is removed when Jiang Shi reanimates a body; Ultimately Granting them mindless and limitless access to their full potential. Doing so results in Jiang Shi's ghouls possessing increased strength and an impressive speed. Enough to repel the Churches executors on various occassions. And as their forces fell, Jiang Shi simply raised them once more to battle against them. Incantation:Coming Soon Translation: Coming Soon *'Deadlocked Corpse': A spell known for commanding obedience, it forces rigor mortis upon those inflicted. The spell fires magical energy through his circuits in a manner that mimics a bullet soaring through the barrel of a gun. The area of inducement possesses a direct correlation to the size of each blast and the magic resistance his targets have. Smaller blast are capable of stiffening limbs of stronger targets and completely paralyzing victims who are magically weak. Meanwhile larger spells are required to inflict rigor mortis upon those with a stronger magic shield. However, Jiang Shi can overwhelm such targets by increasing the magical output. It's duration depends solely on the power Jiang Shi infuses in his blast. Victims can remain frozen for minutes to hours and even days on end. Jiang Shi's spells are quite concentrated. Even those who can resist it's influence feel it's secondary effects. Their movements become sluggish and overall dampening. Incantation: Coming Soon Translation: Coming Soon *'Timeless Existence': It allows for the preservation of flesh, muscle and tissue. Jiang Shi developed the spell as a compliment for his reanimations but can utilize it for other daily activities. Such as preserving food and combatting decay. The preservation also allows Jiang Shi's corpses to battle without deteriorating. It is a continuous effect that last as long as his corpses do. Although unable to halt aging of living creatures, it allows the reanimated, such as Jiang Fu, to continue existing in it's current state without deconstruction. Incantation:保持万物 Translation: Preserve The Ten Thousand Things of All Creation. *'Ascended Vision Linkage': A Necromancer is a Magus who possesses an utter control over corpses. They are able to manipulate bodies as if their own, essentially becoming powerful puppeteers. One such ability gained by Jiang Shi is a visual linkage spell.... Incantation:Coming Soon Translation:Coming Soon Mystic Eyes of Whisper Jiang Shi's father once experimented on the eyes of his son when Shi first showed tremendous aptitude for magecraft. He wished for Jiang Shi to develop the famed Mystic Eyes of Death Perception in hopes of aiding their quest of immortality and Necromantic progression. Unfortunately, the father's limited knowledge of Mystic Eyes made such an ascension impossible. Instead, Jiang Shi developed the Mystic Eyes of Whisper which laid dormant until he eventually arrived in Chengdu China. The Mystic Eyes of Whisper are a powerful magical ability that grants Shi the ability to utilize hypnotizing and subliminal suggestion. His words are rarely doubted, almost constantly accepted as correct unless direct evidence is present. Their strength is rather considerable when combined with Jiang Shi's loving nature and caring personality. His words become law which causes none to doubt his suggestions. Their lasting effect also allows Jiang Shi to create a sort of illusion that mask his Necromantic experimentations. Various hospitals believe Jiang Shi is an actual assistant and have given him limitless access to their morgues. As a method of protection, Jiang Shi altered the perception of others. When someone describes Jiang Shi to them, they often forget a key aspect of his appearance while subconsciously convincing themselves that such a person does not exist. Shi possesses the abnormal ability known as Clairvoyance which grants Jiang Shi the power to percieve that which is beyond physical capabilities. Although he is capable of using it as a method of increasing the range of his Necromancy, Jiang Shi gains a tremendous boost in power when utilized in tandem with his Mystic Eyes of Whisper. Initially, Jiang Shi could only influence those that were in his direct line of sight. However, the ability to see beyond that which is beyond physical capabilities transcend Jiang Shi above both visual obstructions and distance. In one instance, Jiang Shi commanded a person located multiple floors below him. And in other battles, have took control of an entire apartment complex to influence their actions. Simply put, Clairvoyance allows Jiang Shi to see everything within a larger radius in a manner similar to knowing. And as his hypnotic abilities are linked to his eyes, Jiang Shi can influence those outside his visual range. Ultimately granting the Necromancer access to immediate support. He is known for also using this powerful combination as a method of clearing the area when signs of danger appear. When combined with Shī's Pendant of Erasure, the Mystic Eyes of Whisper gain an exponential boost in deadliness. As magecraft, one can resist the Mystic Eyes of Whisper by circulating magical energy through their Magic Circuits. The natural resistance to magecraft that all human beings possess also play an important factor in it's effectiveness. However, such a method only works when one is aware of the spell in place. By utilizing the Pendant of Erasure's sensory threshold manipulation as a method of removing his perceived existence, Shī can utilize the Mystic Eyes of Whisper to influence those before him without their knowledge. He can stand before his target and convince them to do his bidding. ... Sword of Yongshi The Sword of Yongshi (永世的剑) is a special weapon that is impossible to replicate or purchase. The Sword of Yongshi is actually a Mystic Code that appears as a Rapier's swept hilt. It represents the concept that propelled Jiang Shi's birth; The two origins he possess that fused into one existence. The Sword of Yongshi is a Mystic Code that has further enhanced Jiang Shi's Magecraft. Allowing him to survive battle against magus in situations where his Necromantic abilities are at a disadvantage. While Magus prefer to utilize Magecraft as a form of battle, Jiang Shi's mastery of western swordplay allows him to overcome an enemy's magical expertise. While they rely on magecraft, Jiang Shi's physical swordsmanship create a situation he can manipulate. Where Jiang Shi can advance and attack before an opponent finishes a spell. The Sword of Yongshi is a weapon tied to Jiang Shi's existence and thus masterly controlled by the Necromancer. However, it's true strength stems from it's specialized ability. When Magical Energy is circulated throughout the handle, the Sword of Yongshi materializes an Origin Blade (原刀, Gentou). Essentially the Sword of Yongshi performs a mystery which acts as a spell by materializing a conceptual weapon that manifest as a rapier's blade. Although the rapier appears as stainless steel, it possesses a far greater strength and sharpness than regular blades due to it's magical composition. He can easily cleave through walls and deflect other metallic weaponry. The Sword of Yongshi amplifies Jiang Shi's Origin to it's extremity by actualizing it within those struck. This occurs due to the unique circumstances revolving around it's creation. Unlike other blades, Jiang Shi's bottom ribs from his left and right side were removed from his chest, grounded into dust, conceptualized with a soul preservation spell, and crafted within his handle. And due to the Anqi families sorcery trait, the sword represents his dual origins that have been fused into one. The Sword of Yongshi is a weapon whose blade possesses great destructive power that can easily cleave through other metallic weaponry. Jiang Shi has overcome various defensive measures, combated demonic beast and utterly ruined other warriors. It's true purpose is the blades ability to materialize an Origin Blade. The Origin Blade is a sword that contains a piece of Jiang Shi's soul, actualizing his Dual Origins of "Destruction and Preservation" as the sword makes contact with living organism. Thus inflicting physical and spiritual wounds that are unable to heal. The blade causes permanent injury that are frozen in time. Essentially it destroys everything it passes before preserving it immediately. Ultimately, causing the wounds to become unaffected by necrosis and decomposition. Their inability to heal results in continuous bleeding as the wound is preserved in it's immediate state. And although it seems to only possess physical damage at the surface, the Sword of Yongshi's also effects the magic circuits of a living creature. The circuits are destroyed and frozen in their current state. Due to the preservation of injuries, a living creatures would continue to suffer. However, as a Conceptual Weapon, the Sword of Yongshi holds a greater threat against Magus. The blade destroys everything it passes before preserving it immediately. Doing so causes the injury to freeze in time. Although the Origin Blade possesses an immediate hazard to all biological organisms, Magi often find that the aftereffects of his blade possess a particularly detrimental threat to their method of life and magecraft. Utilizing a physical measure of defense without magecraft is the only chance of survival. However, Jiang Shi discards their options of physical methods by forcing opponents to either rely on evasion or magecraft. With the latter posing an even greater threat to their being. The blade's sharpness and durability grants Shi's sword the capability of cleave through metallic weapons. And only swords created by the greatest blacksmiths are capable of naturally deflecting Jiang Shi's strikes. Since bladesmithing is an art rarely practiced due to the creation of firearms, few hold the opportunity to grasp such a weapon. Although, Jiang Shi has noted that his Sword of Yongshi would pose not a threat during a time where samurai's and other swordsmen ran rampant. Since blades were made using forgotten techniques that added to their purity. As such weapons still exist, Jiang Shi has encountered those who can withstand his strikes. Ultimately those forced to rely on magecraft, face the horrific infliction of his origin upon their being. Jiang Shi's origin destroys everything it touches; Including the Magic Circuits belonging to Jiang Shi's opponent. Dr. Madison explained it to Jiang Shi by comparing magic circuits to a power cable and magical energy to electricity. Jiang Shi's sword is a blade cutting the cable in half. Effectively slicing the outer sheath (Physical Body) and inner wiring (Magic Circuts). Resulting in a disruption of power that makes it impossible to utilize magical energy in the effected area. As dual origins, the Sword of Yongshi implants two different aspects into those struck. The "Destroy" concept is represented by Jiang Shi's blade cutting through an opponent, which destroys the flow of their physical being and magical energy. Physically, their wound will remain open in a state that resembles being frozen in time. Causing continuous bloodloss and a threat to deadly infections. Immediately after destruction, the sword actualizes the "Preservation" aspect of his origin to preserve the current state of the area inflicted. Leading to wounds that cannot heal, and a lessening of magic circuits within an opponents body. Which results in their magecraft weakening exponentially. However, one can retrieve their woulds and magic circuits in a manner similar to fixing a broken wire. Clairvoyance Jiang Shi was born with the innate ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible. He is able to gain visual information in a manner that evolves beyond physical sight. Resulting in eyesight that gathers information through psychic measures regardless of physical obstructions and distance. Jiang Shi's vision obtains information similar to the aspect of knowing. His eyes simply recieve information regarding around verything within a specific radius which he can increase through magical energy output. Jiang Shi's clairvoyance plays a crucial role in his multiple escape based strategies. Unlike precognition, an abnormal ability that lays out the most probable and likely outcome, Jiang Shi describes his clairvoyance as showing him every scenario and situation transpiring around him through a supernatural visual sense. By manipulating situations that are transpiring a considerable distances away with his Mystic Eyes of Whisper, Jiang Shi can formulate hundreds of plans that grant him an advantage. Jiang Shi also possesses the ability to see things which are hidden or obstructed; Such as weapons or items. One infamous example involves battling in public areas where Jiang Shi lacks access to proper corpses. He can influence drivers and those with regular weapons to support him against enemies. When activated, victims feel a sensation that eyes are constantly locked upon them. They feel his gaze at the nape of his neck. No matter how far they run, his presence will hover behind them. Soon the words spoken, subliminal message and hypnotic suggestions implant themselves deep inside their subconscious where it soon corrupts their conscious. Jiang Shi's range has allowed him to manipulate entire communities since his manipulations are permanent. Trivia *